Life After Life
by JayceSnape
Summary: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and House, M.D., with slight mentions of Buffy TVS. It will be slash with muliple pairings, SSxGH the main one. There is minor OOC on Sev's part, but just because I love him. Sev finally escapes, who does he meet?
1. Chapter 1

Life After Life

Prologue: Running Away

Severus Snape looked around the dingy old train station he had arrived at. The location was a U.S. city called Princeton. He couldn't believe that he had actually gotten away from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Well, he wasn't planning on wasting this. Severus Snape would settle down here and make a new life for himself. It couldn't that hard, could it? He only hoped that no one would find him…

Gregory House limped down the hall toward the office where his ducklings waited. His life was not good these days. Foreman and Chase were complaining about his work ethics _again._ Cameron was giving him more sympathetic faces lately and getting too close, while Stacy made it no secret that she was completely ready to cheat on her husband with him. Too bad she had betrayed him five years ago. House did something foolish at that point. He wished that something interesting would happen… If only he knew that a vengeance demon was nearby and grinned evilly upon hearing the idiot man. He should have known to be careful what he wished for.

In the darkness, Anyanka whispered, "Wish granted."

Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D., Harry Potter, or Buffy. All I own are the wee ones. ;; I wish I did. I would throw the cuties down and have my wicked way with them.

Chapter One: Four Years Down The Road

Severus Snape called up the stair of his home, the one he had lived in the past four years, "Blake! Sora! It's time to leave! We're going to be late!" Two young people, 12 and 13, flew down the stairs.

"Sorry Pop, _someone_ thought it would be funny if he flushed my lipstick down the toilet." Severus sighed and simply ushered them out, going back into the house to retrieve two little twins that stared at him innocently, the boy sniffling miserably.

"C'mon then Luca, Nikki. We're going to the hospital after we drop off Blake and Sora," he said. Luka sniffled some more and held arms out to his adoptive father. Nikkolai, however, threw herself on the ground, pitching the fit her brother was too sick to.

"NONONONONO!" An older boy, about 16, walked into the room, followed by a 15-year-old and a 7-year-old, and scooped the 2-year old girl up, saying, "C'mon Nikki girl, it's only to make Luka feel better." He handed the redhead to their father.

Severus smiled at the boy and thanked him. "Thank you Shiloh. Would it be a hardship if I asked you to take Brandon to school before you and Tristen go to basketball practice?" The boy shook his head, gathering up his things and leading his two brothers out to his new car.

Severus Snape had never thought that he would be doing this. He hated children, right? Moving here to Princeton alone had made him realize that he missed being in the presence of any type of kid. That realization had led to the adoption of seven children. Shiloh had been from a severely abusive home and didn't trust him at all. Tristen and Sora had parents that never paid them any attention. They had been very suspicious of the man that took them in. Blake didn't know his father and his mother had abandoned him at age nine. The year after he was adopted, Severus had found her and Blake swiftly understood that his mother was a druggie that only cared for herself. She had had another child, Brandon, and was soon planning on abandoning him as well. Severus took him instead. The last two, Luka and Nikki were fraternal twins, different as night and day. They had lost their parents in a war and Severus had simply fallen in love with them the moment he saw them.

As for a job, Severus had found that muggle chemistry was so similar to potions that he had swiftly passed all tests required for a degree and began on a teaching degree. That had flown by when he mentioned that he had taught in England and simply needed a license to teach here. Now, Severus was a chemistry teacher at a local high school that Shiloh and Tristen attended.

As he walked out the door with the twins, he heard the phone ring. After a moment's hesitation, he ignored it and locked the door after him. Severus didn't hear the message left.

_Blake's voce: Hello? … I can't hear you can you speak up? ... Hello? Is there anybody there?…All right, all right. None of the Snape family is here, but leave a message and maybe one of us will call you back. If we don't, we don't wanna talk to you, so leave us alone!_

_In background, Severus' voice: Blake!_

_Blake's voice: Sorry. Just kidding. Leave a message!_

_BEEP_

"Severus? This is Albus… Are you there? Who was that? Severus, I need to talk to you. Please call… our way if you don't mind. I don't like this contraption. We need some he-"

_BEEP_


	2. Chapter 2

sorry, but i've lost all inspiration on two of my stories. this one will be continued at under the name of JayceSnape. sorry for the trouble! 


End file.
